I Hate You
by Akhkharus
Summary: Nikola has done something he really shouldn't have. But so has Helen. Can they forgive each other or will they stay mad forever ? When love gets in the way it's always really messy and ugly but sometimes you're lucky and everything is as it should be, as it should always have been.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Part or all of this work has been inspired by the work of another person/group of people who aren't me. I don't own anything that has been borrowed to this person/group of people and I didn't get any money for this work. I'm just an admirer of its/their work and writing only for fun. However, I'm the owner of every other original ideas in this writing and therefore don't want to see my work being reproduced or duplicated without my knowledge or my agreement beforehand. Any plagiarism might be punished by the law (according to the law of the offender's and the writer's countries).

**Disclaimer :** Une partie ou la totalité de ce travail a été inspirée par le travail d'un(e) autre personne/groupe de personnes qui ne sont pas moi. Rien de ce qui a été emprunté à ce(tte) personne/groupe de personnes ne m'appartient et je n'ai touché aucune somme d'argent pour ces écrits. Je suis juste un admirateur de son/leur travail et n'écris que pour le plaisir. Néanmoins, je suis le propriétaire de toutes les autres idées originales de cette histoire et de fait je refuse que mon travail soit reproduit ou copié sans que je sois au courant ou sans mon accord préalable. Tout plagiat pourra être puni par la loi (en accord avec le droit en vigueur dans les pays du contrevenant et de l'écrivain).

* * *

**Code de la propriété intellectuelle en France :**

Article L111-1

Modifié par Loi n°2006-961 du 1 août 2006 - art. 31 JORF 3 août 2006

L'auteur d'une œuvre de l'esprit jouit sur cette œuvre, du seul fait de sa création, d'un droit de propriété incorporelle exclusif et opposable à tous.

Ce droit comporte des attributs d'ordre intellectuel et moral ainsi que des attributs d'ordre patrimonial, qui sont déterminés par les livres Ier et III du présent code.

L'existence ou la conclusion d'un contrat de louage d'ouvrage ou de service par l'auteur d'une œuvre de l'esprit n'emporte pas dérogation à la jouissance du droit reconnu par le premier alinéa, sous réserve des exceptions prévues par le présent code. Sous les mêmes réserves, il n'est pas non plus dérogé à la jouissance de ce même droit lorsque l'auteur de l'œuvre de l'esprit est un agent de l'État, d'une collectivité territoriale, d'un établissement public à caractère administratif, d'une autorité administrative indépendante dotée de la personnalité morale ou de la Banque de France.

Les dispositions des articles L. 121-7-1 et L. 131-3-1 à L. 131-3-3 ne s'appliquent pas aux agents auteurs d'œuvres dont la divulgation n'est soumise, en vertu de leur statut ou des règles qui régissent leurs fonctions, à aucun contrôle préalable de l'autorité hiérarchique.


	2. I Hate You

**So guys this is my first story ever in English (since I write in French usually) so please be kind and don't be shy : leave a review to help me improve my writing in English. If there's any mistake left, feel free to tell me =).**

**I've done my best on this first so, go ahead and tell me what do you think.  
I hope you'll enjoy it =).**

* * *

It really shouldn't bother her that much anymore. It's been harder and harder to stay unaffected and it was confusing to say the least. And why ? She asked herself everyday. She stayed without an answer.

She shouldn't be this upset with him anymore. She should have get used to it. After all, she was more than a hundred years old, just like he was. Why couldn't they act like adults ? Why with him around she always seems to be acting weird, like she still was sixty years old ? And the fact that she forgives him just as easily as she gets angry with him was all the more unnerving.

He was an obnoxious ass as she already told him in Rome but he knew how to be charming, useful, sexy, and the fact that he really was a genius was just a bonus. He clearly knew how to get under her skin.

As she reasoned herself and tried to shake the thoughts of Nikola out of her head in order to get back to the paperwork that was waiting for her, she heard his voice coming from downstairs. She tought she was becoming crazy. It was impossible that Nikola came here after... Not after what happened the last time. And even if he was, she had let strict orders : Nikola wasn't allowed anymore in the Sanctuary. In any Sanctuary for that matters.

She sighed out loud, tired and upset. Upset with herself and with Nikola. Upset with them because they were who they were and coudn't be more than friends, could they ?

She sighed once again and buried her head in her hands. How could she work when all her mind was focused on the man who happened to be the last vampire on earth, the genius who changed the world of science at the same time and the only man ever who had meant so much to her during her long life. Nikola had been the only constant in her life, except for John. But John wasn't here anymore, and he never would be again. And she was glad, so glad. She had long lost the hope of seeing the old John back, the one she loved, and in a way she was relieved that she never would have to deal with him and his madness anymore. Nikola was the only one that, despite his plans of world's domination, was able to be her friend. Her bestfriend even, if she was truly honest with herself.

And all that made his betrayal all the harder to take.

« Where is she ?, groaned Tesla, not letting the time to Will to open his mouth.

-Hello to you too...

-Humor me and answer my question : where is she ?, groaned again the vampire, letting his eyes flashing black and showing his fangs.

-It looks like déjà vu to me, don't you think ? Except it wasn't Magnus you were looking for but Henry.

The hundred years old man didn't answer. He should certainly give some credit to the Protégé who didn't event flinch in front of his vamp form anymore. He sure has made some progress since he started working for Magnus three years ago. He should have bite him the first time he had seen him. He certainy would as soon as he was finished with Helen, wich could take a long long time. And speaking of Helen...

« Let me in William, I'm not joking and I'm running out of patience, said Tesla, pushing Will out of his way and heading for the stairs.

-Tesla, you really can't come in..., said Will, closing the door behind the scientist before running after him.

Ahh, the Protégé was starting to feel anxious, nervous even, he could tell from the sound of his voice.

« And why's that _William, _said Tesla bitterly, coming to an halt and almost spitting the young man's name.

-Humm, because she's not there, stuttered Will, almost bumping into Tesla after his brutal stop.

-Oh, really ? Because I'm a vampire remember, and I can tell when you're lying, sighed the scientist.

His back was turned to Will and he took advantage of it to pass a hand on his face. He didn't want Will to see it but he was beginning to feel very tired.

« Ok, she may be there but she's unavailable for the moment.

-Ok, now that you've done your job of telling me what she ordered you to, do you want to try something else ? Or will you finally let me see her ? Either way, could you, _please_, move out of my way. And I mean _NOW_ !, said the scientist, finally turning his head to look Will in the eyes.

Tesla's voice held naturally a ton of command but add to it the force of a vampire and you get a very scary and very angry voice almost yelling at you. Will was brave but not stupid and fighting a vampire very angry wasn't one of his highest priorities. Therefore, he reluctantly nodded, letting Tesla know that he wouldn't try to stop him anymore. Releasing an imperceptible growl, Tesla closed briefly his eyes in a attempt to control himself and not transform before opening them, quickly masking the blackness in them, and turning around, heading to Hellen's office.

Will watched him disappear in the corridor leading to her office. He better let Henry, Biggie and Kate know that Tesla was here and that therefore, Magnus would be unavailable at least for all the evening, if not more.

She still was trying desesperatly to work when Nikola stormed into her office.

« Helen, he started.

-Don't, Nikola, don't, interrupted Helen.

She didn't want to hear anything of what he might have to say. She just wanted him gone, once and for all. Like John. Or no, not like John, but she didn't want to deal with him right now. He may one day be her friend once again, but not now, not for a long time. She was hurting too much yet to even consider being his friend anymore but at the same time, she had miss him so much since his departure that seeing him was, in a way, a relief.

She was rambling, again. She didn't know where she was standing with him. She didn't know what to think or what to feel with him. She never knew.

Since his very « Tesla » entrance, she hadn't moved. She still had her head in her hands and it must have been the case for a long time because she was starting to feel sore in her neck. She finally raised her head to see that Nikola hadn't moved from the threshold. He literally was stuck, looking at her almost desperatly. He looked like hell, now that she payed attention.

She surely looked the same to him because she saw his eyes grew bigger the longer he took in her appearance.

They locked their gaze after a moment, losing themself in the blue or grey of the other.

She was the first to break the connection. There was so many emotions that she couldn't bare to keep looking at him.

She lowered her head, looking at her unfinished and almost untouched paperwork, wishing Nikola to disappear, knowing fully that he wouldn't. She eventually chose to ask him why he was here. He waited a long time before answering, such a long time that she thought he had left. But no, he was still near the door, almost shy to fully enter in the room but brave enough to face her fury and not run away. He finally shook his head after hearing her question and instead, turned around, closed the door of her office and finally, approached her desk and sat in one of the chairs in front of it. He laid his gaze on her before uttering a few words that she wouldn't have catched if she wasn't listening closely.

« I'm sorry Helen.

If she wasn't aware of how he felt at the moment, she would have been surprised. The Nikola Tesla that she knew would never have say such a thing, he wasn't a man to apologize. But he must have felt awful to say it, really bad or ashamed. She hoped he felt ashamed for what he did to her, because his guilt would mean that deep down, he was a good person and that she wasn't wrong all these years for trusting him, and loving him. She couldn't have made such a mistake about his character. He must felt guilty.

Slowly she raised her head, once again and responded :

« I hope you are Nikola. Now, would you please leave this office, this buiding and never come back again, sighed the aged woman

-Helen, no please, we need to talk. I promise to leave after we have talked if that's still what you want but hear me out first, please, I beg you.

Now she was surprised. Nikola begging, that's was unexpected. The look in his eyes was pleading, and if she had looked closely enough, she could have discerned tears forming at the corner of his eyes. But she was too astonished to notice such details.

« You're sorry Nikola ?, I mean you're really sorry for what you did ? Please, please, don't insult me and my intelligence by saying that you're sorry when obviously you're not !

She was mad now. She got up and started pacing behind her desk, Nikola's eyes following every of her movements.

« If you really are sorry for what you did, then why did you left at the time, why did you left me alone, handling the whole new global network of Sanctuarys when I needed your help, but most of all, when I needed you ?

She wasn't screaming yet but it only was a matter of a time. The scientist in front of her didn't make a move during her speech and stayed still, waiting for her to finish.

« Nikola, I'm sick of this game you play. I'm done playing it. You know, I always wondered why you kept coming back, when obviously I couldn't gave you what you wanted. And now that finally I have, you flee. And without the beginning of an explanation. I... I..., I don't even know why I'm still talking.

She stopped speaking, released a breath that she didn't know she was holding and stopped pacing before looking at him in the eyes.

« I want you out of my life Nikola, for ever. I want you and your plans of global domination out, your arogance, your attitude out of my sight forever. I don't want to see you ever again, do you understand me ?

-Helen, please just, tried Nikola, getting up from the chair.

-No, Nikola, please, just... just nod your consent and leave, I don't want to hear any words.

She was starting to cry and she didn't want Nikola to see it.

« No.

What !? She should have misheard. He couldn't have said no. He should have said « yes », then take it as his cue to leave, damn it !

« I think you heard me Helen, I said I wanted to talk before leaving and for now, you were the only one to do the talking, so no, I'm not leaving yet. Not before you heard me.

He crossed his arms, defiantly, looking at her under his eyelashes, his tired gaze failing to look scary to her. She knew him too much to be scared by him and his answer made it all the more easy not to fall for it. She was furious now.

« Nikola, leave, that's an order now, she said threateningly.

-Helen, please, just... I have a good explanation, just hear it and then..., begged now the vampire, his arms outstretched to her.

-WE MADE LOVE NIKOLA !, she screamed, letting her tears rolling on her face. We made love and you left, without a word. I finally thougt that I understood you and your feelings towards me enough to let me be loved by you. Apparently I was wrong and I only was a challenge to you. Once you had me, I wasn't so interesting anymore, was I ?

-Don't Helen, don't talk about stuff that you know nothing about, growled Nikola, starting to get irritated now and letting his anger show. As you said we made love, we didn't fuck and I didn't flee. I love you Helen.

-What a way to show it. It's been almost two weeks now. And if you didn't flee what did you do then ? I'm sorry Nikola but I don't think you have a good enough explanation for me to forget you.

She was starting to calm down, the tears still falling, her voice losing power.

« As I said to you two minutes ago, I'm tired of playing this game Nikola. We chased each other for more than a century and when eventually we can be together, you run away. I love you Nikola but...

-You what ?, interrupted the vampire.

-I love you Nikola but I can't see you for now, it's just too much for the time being, kept going Helen not really paying attention to the actions of the vampire or to his interruption for what it was worth.

With her face down looking at her feet, she didn't hear Nikola getting closer so when he stopped in front of her to put a finger under her chin and straighten her head, she jumped a little at his touch. She barely heard his question, loosing herself in his cold eyes who seemed to held so much warmth at this moment.

« Helen, please, say it again, asked the old vampire.

-I love you Nikola, she responded without really thinking.

It was as if she had let a bombshell out. He was clearly shocked, his jaw dropped, his eyes almost out of their orbits. And suddenly, as if he electrocuted himself, he took his hand away of her and took a few steps back, anger now clearly visible in his features. She was totally taken by surprise and didn't know what to say. But she didn't really had the time to ponder because soon enough he was the one talking.

-How could you ?, he started, bitterness radiating from him. How could you be so angry at me and at the same time being so selfish. You are an heartless bitch Helen Magnus ! You think I'm the one who ran away but you're the one who made me think I wasn't worthy of your love, of your friendship. You always rejected my flirting, always told me that nothing would ever happen between us because you didn't love me. You even said that I was an obnioxious ass once but then you helped me re-vamping myself, getting me my old life back. You send me mixed signals for over a century and now you say that _you love me_.

Now that Nikola had started he was unstoppable. His eyes were flashing between black and grey. It was apparent that he was struggling to maintain his control over his vampiric form. He was barely able to talk in his human voice, the barytone of his vampiric voice always ready to take over.

« You tell me that you love me but you don't understand why I ran away ?, he kept going

-I... I had no idea... I didn't..., stuttered the woman in front of him.

-I WAS AFRAID, damn it !, screamed the vampire, clearly losing it now. Afraid that you would regret what we did in the morning, regret our friendship, that you would hate me ! And most of all, I was scared that you didn't love me back, that I only was a quick fuck and then bye bye, tchao, au revoir, auf wieder...

He didn't have the time to finish his sentence because he was suddenly interrupted by Helen. Or more precisely by Helen's lips. Suddenly she was kissing him with all her being, her cheeks still wet from her tears. She was kissing him passionately, with an abandon that he had rarely seen in a woman. She was kissing him lovingly. And that's what made his heart burst into his chest.

As suddenly as it started, she ended the kiss before he even had the time to come back to his senses.

« Are you finished ?, asked Helen, now with a little smile.

-I... I think I am, answered Nikola still not quite believing what just happened.

-I'm sorry Nikola. I should have understand that you were serious about us. I also was afraid. Afraid that I was just some woman you fantasized about and that once you've had me, you wouldn't be interested in me anymore, explained the doctor quietly.

-How could you..., started the man before breathing deeply and starting again in a more steady voice. How could you even think that. Helen, as you said it, we chased for over a hundred years. If you were some fantasy, I wouldn't have spend so much time trying to get into your pants. I am really and deeply in love with you, Helen Magnus.

He finished his sentence looking straight into her eyes, waiting obviously for an answer, a comeback of some sort. But eventually, she understood what he was waiting for.

« I don't hate you Nikola, I love you too. But please, before you...

It was too late, he already was kissing her, taking his turn. And as she lost herself in him, she thought that everything she wanted to say to him could surely wait a few more minutes. They weren't in a hury, they had all the time in the world.

**FIN**


End file.
